Aquela Paz
by VictoriaLombardi
Summary: Eu tentei te encontrar. Te salvar. Foi então que eu percebi que na verdade quem estava perdido era eu. E eu não tinha ninguém para vir me encontrar.


**Aquela Paz**

Sonserino. Comensal da morte. Puro sangue. Prezava a pureza do sangue. Malfoy. Todos os títulos que eu tive que carregar na minha vida, que eu tive que honrar. Nem eu consigo entender muito bem o que eu fiz da minha vida.

Todos os meus erros foram perdoados. Supostamente.

O "Lado da Luz" nunca vai entender o que é andar na rua e ser apontado por todos, as pessoas falando baixinho pelas suas costas no trabalho, olhando torto quando algum serviço é confiado a você. Nunca vão entender o que é arrependimento. Muito menos entender os motivos.

Ninguém nunca vai entender o que é, ou pelo menos o que foi, ser um Malfoy. Ser filho de Lucius Malfoy.

_A vida é feita de atitudes nem sempre decentes  
>Não lhe julgam pela razão, mas pelos seus antecedentes<em>

Talvez eles não se importem, mas eu sempre escuto o que eles falam. E dói. Sempre dói.

Mas _você_ quis ser meu amigo. Bom, talvez não _amigo, _ mas você se aproximou. Gentilmente. Você me ajudou.

Você não me olhava estranho e também não ficava comentando com seus amigos que o Ministério devia ter enlouquecido colocando "_um deles_"pra trabalhar lá dentro. Você me apoiou quando eu precisei. E acredite, eu realmente precisava.

Eu sinceramente não me lembrava de metade das coisas que eles falavam que eu estava sendo acusado. Mas eu também não queria me lembrar de tudo aquilo. Tudo parecia um pesadelo e eu só conseguia me lembrar de metade dele. Eram como _flashs _na minha cabeça, vindo pouco a pouco, e cada vez eu me assustava mais. A guerra não foi só do Lado da Luz.

_É quando eu volto a me lembrar  
>Do que eu pensava nem ter feito<br>Vem, me traz aquela paz  
>Você procura a perfeição e eu tenho andado sob efeito, mas<br>Posso te dizer que eu já não aguento mais_

E você nunca mais reclamou do meu jeito arrastado de falar. Nunca mais se sentiu revoltado pela minha grosseria e o fato de eu torcer o nariz pra tudo e todos. Você parecia anestesiado, nunca percebendo as coisas ao seu redor. As coisas ruins nunca te atingiam, e foi quando eu parei de te atingir que eu me aproximei. Um cumprimento e troca de olhares. Um "bom dia" e vez ou outra um café. E parecia que minha vida ia finalmente mudar, com Harry Potter ao meu lado.

E durante esse tempo, pouco tempo, nada te atingiu.

Até aquele dia.

_Desencana, não vou mudar por sua causa não tem jeito, mas  
>Quem é que decide o que é melhor pra minha vida agora?<em>

Eu estranhei por não ver você quando eu cheguei ao Ministério. Você nunca se atrasava pro trabalho. Quando eu percebi que você não ia, me perguntei se algo tinha acontecido. Eu nunca tinha visto você faltar.

Então eu voltei a escutar o que eles falavam baixinho, e dessa vez não era sobre mim. Eu conseguia ouvir o nome "Potter" e "Ginny Potter". E pela primeira vez, eu tive medo por você. Eu sabia como andava seu casamento desde que seu primeiro filho tinha morrido. Seus antigos amigos praticamente não falavam mais com você. Muito menos o resto dos Weasleys.

Eu vi você agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido esse tempo todo, sempre com sorrisos educados e fracos. Eu nunca tinha entendido muito bem o fato de você ter resolvido expandir sua família, talvez porque sua história foi diferente da minha. Talvez porque você não fosse tão _sujo_ quando eu.

_Ouvi dizer que só era triste quem queria_

Mas você chegou no outro dia. E eu já sabia, todos já sabíamos.

Tinha saído no jornal.

Todos comentavam aos cochichos a morte da mulher de Harry Potter. Eu deixei de ser alvo das fofocas, e você tomou meu lugar. Há alguns anos, isso teria me dado muito prazer. Hoje me deixava desesperado.

Então eu quis ajudar.

_Ouvi dizer que só era triste quem queria_

Tudo aquilo que não havia te abalado durante todo esse tempo parece que veio a tona. Eu não conseguia entender como as pessoas conseguiam ser tão _estúpidas _ao não perceberem que a ultima coisa que você queria era alguém falando de como estavam tristes com a morte da sua esposa ou de como seus filhos, ou mesmo você, deviam estar se sentindo perdidos.

Você estava triste. Você estava perdido. Seus filhos estavam piores. Entretanto não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Naquele dia você não falou comigo, não me cumprimentou. Naquele dia, eu também não me aproximei. Não é como se eu tivesse intimidade o suficiente pra falar sobre a morte da sua esposa, da sua tristeza ou dos seus filhos. Eu simplesmente não pude fazer nada. Ninguém pôde.

E eu vi o tempo passando. Muito tempo passando. Vi todos os dias você chegar ao trabalho, agindo mecanicamente. Os brilhantes olhos verdes apagados. Eu não conseguia entender como você se sentia, eu não conseguia me aproximar, então eu me afastei, mesmo que todos os dias eu quisesse estar ao seu lado pra te ajudar.

_Lidei com coisas que eu jamais entenderei  
>Ah! Se eu pudesse estar em paz<br>Me livrar do pesadelo de vê-lo nesse estado  
>E não poder ajudá-lo, não<em>

Me lembro de uma vez ter visto uma foto sua no jornal. Você e seus filhos. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Decidi mudar de emprego. Ninguém sabia do que sua esposa tinha morrido. Eu queria saber também, eu quis correr atrás e descobrir, te apresentar uma solução. Não, não uma solução, mas um _motivo _pelo menos.

Eu quis.

Mas eu não consegui, eu não corri atrás, eu corri disso tudo. E mesmo longe eu não podia deixar de acompanhar todos os seus passos. _Mas será que você tinha percebido a minha ausência? _Eu queria que ter sido importante o bastante pra você a ponto de você ter percebido que eu fui embora. _Como você percebeu quando ela se foi_. Tolice. O que eu estava pensando?

Agora já não deve nem mesmo se lembrar de mim, enquanto eu enlouqueço aqui _sozinho_ sempre e sempre sozinho. Te esperando. Olhando as paredes cobertas de fotos suas. _e minhas. _Recortes de jornal.

Pedaços de uma vida. _que não existe. _

Consigo ouvir o som do mar e me pergunto onde estou. Nem ao menos posso ajudar eu mesmo. Nem mesmo sei onde estou e tudo que eu vejo é verde e verde e luzes ofuscantes. Olhos ofuscantes.

Eu penso em voltar pra você e mostrar meu resultado mas eu decido esperar que você venha atrás de mim. Então eu me lembro que não tive resultado. E que você _não lembra que eu existo. _

E então ninguém pode me ajudar.

_Mas triste é não poder mudar  
>Por que está tão revoltado, irmão?<em>

E eu não devia tentar me encontrar. Nunca. Pois é assim que eu me perco. Assim como tentar te encontrar e perceber que você está em todo lugar ao meu redor _lá na sala cozinha quarto e banheiro e olhos verdes_ espalhados pela casa me observando e me vendo perder a razão.

Eu pensei que você viria me ver e te esperei. Eu te esperei pra sempre.

_Ouvi dizer que só era triste quem queria_

E eu não podia ser nada seu, eu não podia ser seu amigo. Lembrei então que tinha pesadelos com luzes verdes. Luzes que não eram _olhos. olhos verdes. _Tive pesadelos. E os gritos dos sonhos se misturavam com os meus, mas ninguém ouvia. Nem os meus. Os olhos verdes se tornaram manchas vermelhas nas paredes e no chão.

E você não veio me salvar. Não dessa vez.

E meu próprio sangue manchado com a fraqueza e a vergonha de ter me arrependido veio para fora pintar a vergonha da obsessão. E eu perdi os olhos verdes. _mestiços. _O sangue da vergonha de ter sangue. Querer sangue.

E as lembranças dos meus atos fizeram eu me perguntar o porquê.

_A vida é feita de atitudes nem sempre decentes  
>Não lhe julgam pela razão, mas pelos seus antecedentes<em>

E a última coisa na minha mente foi verde. Ouvi passos, mas não eram os seus. Ouvi gritos que já não eram mais meus. Vi rostos com olhos que não eram verdes. Então não quis ver mais nada e a ultima coisa que ouvi foi o nada.

_Cuidado com seus passos_

**N.A:** Nossa, isso não saiu como eu esperava SHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHUSHUSAHS Eu escrevi isso há séculos e nunca senti vontade de postar, não sei pq. Agora deu vontade.

A fanfic foi inspirada na música Aquela Paz - Charlie Brown Jr. com certeza uma das minhas músicas favoritas no mundo. Tava ouvindo ela um dia e tive uma ideia assim, do nada, pra fic. Embora eu já tivesse escutado ela mil vezes.

O _background _da história é baseado mais ou menos na fic Mania de Você, da Mila B (linda, que deixou eu usar a história dela como base), mais especificamente no que o Draco fala no capítulo 7.

E eu sei (acreditem, eu sei) que esse final ficou completamente insano, e não era isso que eu tinha imaginado, mas acho que o meu Draco não conseguiu lidar com a situação como eu imaginava que ele ia lidar. Eu sinceramente não esperava isso, saiu sozinho, quando eu vi já tava assim. Aí quando eu fui ler eu pensei "meu deus, isso ta tão _and the water runs red_" espero que não esteja parecido demais, foi completamente sem querer.

Enfim, espero que gostem (será que esse fandom ainda existe?)


End file.
